1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake auxiliary device and, more particularly, to a brake auxiliary device for a double wheeled vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional double wheeled vehicle, such as a bicycle, motorcycle and the like, comprises a front brake for braking a front wheel and a rear brake for braking a rear wheel. The front brake is connected to a right brake lever by a first brake cable, and the rear brake is connected to a left brake lever by a second brake cable. Thus, the left brake lever is controlled by the rider's left hand to brake the rear wheel, and the right brake lever is controlled by the rider's right hand to brake the front wheel. Usually, the rear wheel is initially braked, and the front wheel is then braked so as to stop the bicycle safely. However, when the front wheel is firstly braked before the rear wheel is braked during an emergency condition when the wheeled vehicle is ridden at a high speed, the wheeled vehicle is not balanced and easily slips and falls down, thereby greatly causing danger to the rider.